Justin Wong
Justin Wong is a professional blader who was formerly in the WAR Brand, but now he was transfered into the SHOWDOWN Brand. Justin is a SHOWDOWN Blader and an Active Blader. He is known as the Jet Black Dragon Master. Early Days Justin was a mere active, enthusiastic and smart kid before he was introduced into Beyblade. He usually spent most of his time in tuition classes, as he was already at the Top 4 in his class. When he was first introduced into Beyblade, he was very eager to play with friends. He was very good at Combo/Custom Beys, as he randomly made a temporary combo on the battlefield and still dominated his friends. When he was in class 9, he joined UB and first debuted in the TBB Invasion, where he betrayed UB for the sake of TBB's existence. He was kicked out of UB for doing so, with regret surging through his mind. When he was 10, he rejoined UB and started beyblading again. From there on, he found out his grades were starting to fall, as he decided to stay inactive for quite sometime. When he returned, he met Imtenan and faced him on a one-on-one match, with the outcome of the match unknown. Present Time Recently, Justin had returned to UB and was brought into the SHOWDOWN Brand. He reunited with friends such as Sivgat, Imtenan, Angemon, Ronwell and many more. Afterwards, he was ranked 5th in the February Rankings and 6th in the March Rankings. He is set to be inducted into the Hall of Fame in the Ceremony along with various other bladers and WBBA Legends. During the 3rd Invasion Arc of Walter, he returns and battles Blazing K Dash and Andrew Matheson to stall enough time for MJ. Sage Dragoon R:D Metal Stone Face : Dragoon II * Dragoon II is the successor of Dragoon I. It consists of a surface of chrome steel, which allows access to tremendous fire resistance. The design depicts the Jet Black Dragoon facing leftwards with it's left-side claws being bared, along with a pair of wings composed of fiery flames on the right-side of the Jet Black Dragoon. Warrior Wheel : Dragoon II * Dragoon II is the successor to Dragoon I and a tribute to L-Drago Destructor F:S. It consists of three black -themed vibranium dragon heads circling around in a circular motion. The whole Warrior Wheel is made out of vibranium. It is capable of deflecting attacks. Element Wheel : Sage * Sage is a fusion between Ronin and Destructor(Core). It has the six rubber-coated protrusions sticking out and circling around in a circular manner, along with a wall of six blades made of vibranium sitting below the six rubber-coated protrusions that sticks out from above. These six blades are used in Power Mode. Fused Bottom : Ressurection Drive The Fused Bottom consists of two layers. Both layers have ball-bearings fixed into them, making them exclusive to only this Fused Bottom. * First Layer : The First Layer of the Fused Bottom acts as the Spintrack of the Fused Bottom. It is mainly a LW160, but it has the extended ring of SR200 that sits below the leftward wings of LW160 to provide additional stamina. * Second Layer : The Second Layer of the Fused Bottom acts as the Performance Tip of the Fused Bottom. It is composed of three modes : BSF, ES and MB. It is fixed as a BSF by default, but it will soon switch to an ES when it is running out of stamina and MB when it gets hard hits or knockout attempts. More Info Allies: Everyone. Enemies: Justice Returns. Rivals: Competitors. Overall Matches: 700 Wins: 650 Draws: 30 Losses: 20Category:SHOWDOWN BladersCategory:BladersCategory:Light Blader Category:Hall of Famer